Plaid Cotton Pajamas
by lvmehtme
Summary: Stiles just want to sleep but Derek wakes him up and things keep waking him up! His plaid cotton pajama pants end up around his ankles. WARNING! Very Gay Porn! Top Derek! Bottom Stiles! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't mean to make this fic! But I like it! I've been doing homework for days on end and I finally got fed up with it and decided to read a chapter of a yaoi manga I've wanted to read and I saw a really nice ass groping scene of a guy in pajama pants and I was like 'mmm, yiiiiiis, Stiles needs diiiis' so I wrote it…from 2 in the morning till 5. Ugh. So tired.**

**WARNING: Graphic sexual themes between males. Pooooorn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I love it but I don't own it.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Stiles let out a sigh as he flopped onto his bed. It'd been a long day at school and an even longer time at lacrosse practice being pushed around all day by the first liners. Scott was still out of commission for a while getting his feelings back in order and Stiles couldn't really call him on being a shitty friend since he totally understood what he was going through. The sun was hanging low on the horizon when Stiles had gotten home and he still had a fuck ton of homework that he didn't want to do. He rolled around on his bed for a few more minutes debating on whether or not to actually get up or to just fall asleep like that.

Groaning loudly Stiles pushed himself up off his bed with tired arms and shucked his shoes and socks. Grabbing his pajama pants he stomped into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He didn't want to think about anything right now. No homework. No Scott. No werewolves. No nothing.

Once the shower water was just short of scalding he shucked the rest of his clothes and stepped under the jet of water, groaning as grime and sweat was wiped from his body. He stood there with his head tipped back under the stream for many long, relaxing minutes before starting to soap off. He felt particularly gross today and thoroughly cleaned himself of any dirt or sweat or whatever that might be clinging to himself. After he shampooed his hair, that he was still letting grow out, he rinsed and shut off the water.

The towel that he pressed to his face was warm from the steam and he mumbled a few sweet words into its fluffy, cottony goodness before proceeding to dry himself off. He shoved his feet into the pant legs of his plaid pajama pants, foregoing underwear since that just seemed like too much of a hassle at the moment.

As soon as he got back to his room he picked up his neglected backpack and pulled out only the immediate homework that was due tomorrow. He sat down in his desk chair and spread out the several worksheets for math and spent the next hour and a half finishing his Calculus homework. There was still his Economics homework that was due tomorrow but it was his last period so he could just do it in the morning during his first period.

Slamming his books closed he shoved his finished work into his backpack and crawled under the sheets on his bed, tossing the comforter off completely since it was too hot for that. His dad had turned off the AC since it was less expensive to just keep the windows open and let the breezes cool the house. It was still kind of warm though even with his window open all the way. Night had fallen and the sounds of crickets and toads helped to lull him farther into slumber.

Stiles jolted awake. Something had woken him up but he didn't know what. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around him, wondering what on earth had woken him up from his much needed sleep. The first place he looked was his door since he was facing in that direction. Then he twisted on his stomach to look over at the window and just barely held in the girlish yelp that sprang to his lips.

"Derek! You fucktard!" Stiles took a slow breath before attempting speech again. "There are doors. Not just that! It's like one in the morning! Can't you just, oh I don't know, wait until morning like a normal person? Why are you even here? Nothing's happened in weeks. Oh please don't tell me something's happened. I do _not_ need that right now. Do you know how many tests I have next week? I have Economy tomorrow and that teacher is like the devil! I don't want to explain why…"

"Stiles, shut up." Derek growled from where he still stood by the open window.

"…I'm half dead in class. It'll be just like a repeat of last year! I almost failed like two classes last year because of all that stupid supernatural shit!" Stiles continued right through Derek's words.

"Stiles…"

"I do _not_ want to be possessed again! That is on the list of Never Happening Again right next to getting kidnapped by hunters and stabbed by Kanimas and…" a hand clamping over Stiles' mouth finally had him shutting up.

"Stiles." Derek growled and Stiles saw his eyes flicker icy blue for a second before they simmered down into shadow again. "Nothing. Happened."

Stiles let out a relieved sigh before Derek said, "Yet." Then his eyes were widening again and his breathing got a little heavier.

Stiles tugged at Derek's hand, gripping his wrist hard and pulling but Derek was unrelenting. Stiles made a noise of distress but finally gave up when Derek's eyebrows lifted as if saying 'really?' and settled down to wait for Derek's explanation.

"Are you going to listen now?"

Stiles nodded with a frown.

"Are you going to interrupt again?"

Stiles gave a frustrated groan from behind his hand and glared at Derek before opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against Derek's salty palm. The hand was effectively removed, jerking away from all contact.

"Ugh, dude! When was the last time you washed your hands? Actually, no. I don't want to know because then I'd be grossed out even more. Now, you were saying?"

Derek was glaring at him and wiping his hand onto his pants vigorously.

"I was saying that about an hour ago while I was making my midnight rounds of everyone's house…"

"Dude, do you do that every night? That's kinda…" Stiles trailed off as Derek glared harder at him. "Right. Shutting up."

Derek was silent for another few seconds to make sure that he wasn't about to spout some more nonsense before continuing. "While I was making rounds I smelled something weird from the woods by Scott's house. It didn't go in but it did lead towards the house before leading away. I followed it around town until the scent stopped right outside of your house." Derek paused and looked sort of puzzled as he stared at Stiles.

"Um, please tell me that there is not something supernatural in my house…besides you." Stiles said in a small voice and gripped Derek's wrist harder.

"I don't know. It leads towards the wall right beneath your window but I didn't smell it on the actual wall."

"Do you smell it in here?"

Derek stared at him for a bit, his brows furrowing little by little until Stiles realized that the expression Derek was making was decidedly uncomfortable.

"Well?" Stiles asked in an even smaller voice than before. He hated to admit it but ever since the Nogitsune shindig Stiles had a pretty low tolerance for the supernatural. Except the werewolves because he realized that being afraid of something you had to deal with every day was both exhausting and irritating so he was ok with them.

"I can't exactly smell anything except you in this room. Your scent is kind of overpowering." Derek finally answered.

That completely threw Stiles off. That was _not_ what he'd expected Derek to say at all. "Oh, uh, well, I kind of live in here so that shouldn't be a surprise."

"I try not to smell you too often so yeah, I was kind of surprised."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Wait, do I smell _bad_? Like, is my smell really gross to you?" Stiles paused as he thought about what was in his room. "It shouldn't smell too bad in here. I just did all my laundry yesterday and I vacuumed on Sunday. I just took a shower! I should definitely not smell bad!"

Derek just watched him with a look of slight annoyance until he was done. "It's not that you smell bad Stiles. It's just that your scent is _everywhere_. It's seeped into the walls even."

"Oh. Ok. Then how will you know if it's in here if you can't smell it?"

Derek frowned even deeper and Stiles stared at those ever expressive eyebrows. He actually kind of felt bad for them. Such nice, expressive eyebrows should really go on an equally expressive face. A face that smiled a lot. Derek's face never smiled but it'd certainly look good if it did. That stubble always made him look gruff and intimidating, not that he was intimidated, but if Derek smiled it'd definitely look nice. Nice and sexy. Yeah, Derek would look really sexy if he smiled. Not that he wasn't sexy when he didn't smile. No, he was definitely still sexy. Even though he was now glaring at Stiles and his mouth was moving… oh.

"Are you even listening?" Derek growled.

"Huh? I was totally dozing off just now. What'd you say?" Stiles covered and looked away from Derek's sexy stubble and into his dark eyes.

"I said that I'll be keeping watch outside." He enunciated everything slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Wait, like, all night? Dude, you need to sleep and I doubt staring at me from a tree would be 1, very effective, and 2, very comfortable."

Derek glared at him and shrugged as he stood back up from where he'd crouched beside the bed but Stiles still had hold of his wrist. Quickly he looked from Stiles to his hand and back at Stiles but Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"How about instead of molesting my tree outside trying to get into its branches, why don't you just stay in here and watch me from my chair or something? It'd be more comfortable and if something really is in my room you'll be able to get to it before it mauls me to death."

Derek _really_ looked like he wanted to object but what Stiles was saying was logical and a much better plan than his. After several minutes of looking slightly constipate and several smothered chuckles from Stiles, Derek gave a tight lipped nodded and Stiles finally let go of Derek's wrist.

"Good. Now that that's settled I would really like to get back to sleep since I have to be up in like six hours."

Stiles watched as Derek settled into his computer chair and was silently thankful that his previous wooden monstrosity of a chair had finally broken to be replaced by this cushy, comfy roller chair. After Derek had finished settling in Stiles lay back down and pulled his sheet up over his shoulder. It only took a few moments of pointedly forgetting about Derek's presence, or at the very least blocking it out, before Stiles' eyelids were getting heavy and he finally fell back asleep.

Only a couple hours later Stiles groggily opened his eyes and was greeted by the dim green numbers 3:02 on his bedside clock and frowned. He hadn't been woken up this time so he felt a little better knowing nothing had eaten him yet. He turned over slightly and peaked over his shoulder to where Derek was in his chair and found the werewolf completely asleep, his head bent at an odd angle on the back of the chair. Stiles would have laughed if he wasn't so sleepy and if he didn't feel sort of bad that Derek had obviously been so tired that he'd passed out like this. Slowly he got up and put a hand to Derek's shoulder. Just a little shake had Derek's eyes snapping open even if they were still hazy with sleep.

"Hey buddy, why don't you just lie down and sleep?" Stiles said, gesturing towards his bed.

"No, have to keep you safe."

Stiles heart stuttered briefly at those words but he shook it off and continued to tug on Derek.

"Come on, you can still protect me from the bed. I'm tired and you're beyond tired if you fell asleep like that. You're neck's going to hate you in the morning if you fall asleep like that again."

Surprisingly Derek only gave a half-hearted grumble of protest and allowed himself to be lead to the other side of Stiles' Queen sized bed. Derek barely managed to rid himself of his shoes and jeans before crawling under the sheet. Stiles decided to completely ignore the fact that he was now going to share a bed with a sexy, potentially dangerous creature of the night and climbed under the sheet on the other side of the bed, facing away from Derek. By the time that Stiles settled he could already hear the calm, deep breaths of sleep from Derek and decided to follow suit.

The next time he woke up Stiles was absolutely annoyed to see that his clock read 5:37. Could he _please_ just get a few hours of sleep without being woken up?! However by the time that the clock read 5:38 he was vividly aware of just what had woken him up. A warm, strong arm was pulling him up against an even warmer, stronger chest. Upon further inspection he discovered it wasn't just Derek's chest he was pressed against but _every_ part of him from his feet to legs to chest. Stiles wriggled a bit, trying to detach the sudden growth of werewolf upon his body but that simply made him grip tighter.

"Derek." He whispered, trying to wake him up.

Derek's face was pressed against Stiles' neck and when he spoke his name Derek huffed and nuzzled even deeper into the crevice between Stiles' neck and shoulder. Stiles went stock still as Derek's breath washed over him. Suddenly every part of his neck and shoulder had become an erogenous zone which made the fact that his ass was pressed tightly against Derek's hips even more evident.

Stiles twisted his head away from Derek's face and buried his own face into the pillow to muffle the slight whimper that just managed to escape. Suddenly he was regretting the choice to forego underwear since now it seemed as if he could feel absolutely everything with his ass. The fact that Derek was only in his boxer briefs wasn't helping either and only made him muffle another moan into his pillow.

His plaid cotton pajama pants were loose but they suddenly felt like the most constricting thing in the world as his dick suddenly decided now would be the absolute time to become interested in everything. Stiles could swear he felt every last woven fiber in the front of his pajama pants as his dick filled and pressed against the fabric.

"Ngh, Stiles?"

Derek's groggy voice was like premium porn to Stiles' ears and he lifted his legs to try and hide his awkward boner but that just made his ass press even firmer into Derek's hips, precisely his dick, which, even though flaccid, was obviously much bigger than Stiles'. That though did _not_ help. Not in the slightest.

"Uh, yeah, hi. Um, I kinda need the restroom." He whispered back, keeping his voice low so that Derek didn't detect the arousal in his voice, if he couldn't smell it already.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

Derek seemed absolutely confused at this tidbit of information Stiles had provided him and simply nuzzled his face firmer into Stiles' neck, taking a deep breath before letting it out. The waft of breath over his skin made Stiles moan in the back of his throat, a high pitched, strangled version of it making it out of his mouth. Subconsciously his hips shifted with need, grinding back into Derek's hips which evidently made Derek's dick happy since there was a definite twitch against Stiles' ass cheek.

"Dereeek!" Stiles groaned and clutched at Derek's restraining arm with one arm while the other went down between his legs to press his palm against his achingly hard dick, trying to calm it but ultimately having the opposite effect.

That seemed to finally rouse Derek enough for him to scent the skin at Stiles' neck, taking in the thick scent of arousal. Stiles felt Derek's hip twitch and his slowly filling dick poked him in the ass. He ground back as he pressed his palm into the side of his dick so it was pressed against his leg, trying to find some friction to relieve the aching need.

"Stiles."

Derek's voice was a low growl but absolutely awake now. The arm around Stiles' chest tightened just a fraction and Derek's hips twitched forward, grinding in the rhythm Stiles had set. Stiles bit his lip as he tried to hold back a loud moan. Derek's mouth opened against his shoulder and he could feel just the barest hint of teeth as Derek growled.

"D-Derek, I really need to relieve myself!" Stiles' voice was high and needy, panting into the air as he turned his head towards Derek as if that'd help him understand the urgency of his situation.

Derek shifted a leg and Stiles parted his thighs willingly to allow Derek's leg between his, grinding down onto it and moaning at the contact. Derek's dick was now fully hard against his ass and he could feel the heat of it through the thin layers. Stiles arched into Derek's body and was rewarded with a sharp nip to his shoulder before it was soothed with a warm tongue. A rather loud moan escaped Stiles mouth and he felt an answering growl reverberate throughout Derek's chest and into his body.

"Derek, fck, I need you to, Jebus!" Stiles panted and clutched Derek's hip as he rocked against his thigh. "I need to cum!"

Derek simply growled against his shoulder and wrapped his other arm that had been trapped underneath his body around Stiles' chest and let go with the arm that had previously been clutching Stiles' to his body. With his newly freed hand he pressed his palm flat against Stiles' side and ran it down his body until he was able to grip his hip, rocking forward harshly. Stiles cried out before biting his lip again since his dad was asleep down the hall.

"Derek! Derek!" Stiles gasped his name quietly and ground his ass right into Derek's dick, feeling the hardness of it between his ass cheeks. "Would it be, ngh, bad to say that, ah, I want you inside me?" Stiles finally managed to gasp out, his hands clutching tightly at Derek's hips and arm.

The only answer Stiles got was a rather impressive growl against his neck and Derek's hand knocking his away from his hip. Stiles whined at the loss of contact as Derek pulled his hip back slightly but when Derek's hand let go of his hip and immediately grabbed a handful of his ass he keened lowly and instead gripped the leg between his. Derek's hand kneaded the firm flesh of his ass cheek before sliding his hand farther between them and trailing his finger down the crease of his ass. Stiles shuddered when his finger slid past his hole and to the base of his balls.

"Stiles, you're not wearing any underwear, are you?" Derek rumbled in his ear and Stiles whimpered, shaking his head.

Stiles pressed his ass back into Derek's groping hands and probing fingers. His hole fluttered lewdly every time Derek's finger passed over it. Each time Derek passed by it he'd linger for just a bit longer until finally he slid his hand up to the band of his pajamas and eased his hand inside. The noises Stiles made when Derek's hot hand and fingers finally pressed against his ass was positively obscene and even Derek managed a half-bitten groan as he sucked hickeys into the skin of Stiles' shoulder.

Suddenly Stiles reached out blindly and tugged the top drawer of his night stand open before rifling through a bunch of junk. Derek made a displeased noise against his skin before Stiles finally gave a triumphant 'hah!' and reached down to tap his arm with something. Derek had to retract his arm from Stiles' pants in order to grab the tube of lube he was being handed. As he opened it Stiles managed to wriggle his pants down his legs until they wrapped around his shins by the time Derek had his fingers coated in the slick substance.

"Make sure to wa-arm! it first…" Stiles grit his teeth as the frigid lube was spread between his cheeks.

A soft chuckle rumbled through his back and he felt his heart flutter in his chest before he sucked in a breath when Derek's finger pressed none too gently against his puckered hole. He reached back and grabbed his ass cheek and spread it so that Derek had better access.

"Do you do this often?" Derek asked as he continued to press but not penetrate him.

"I did last night but it had been a while before that." Stiles managed to get out between breathy pants.

Derek rumbled his approval and finally pressed his middle finger passed the ring of muscle that had slowly relaxed under his probing touches. Stiles had to turn his head into the pillow to stifle his moan as Derek pressed his finger in farther and farther until his palm was pressed completely against Stiles' ass. Gently he wriggled it, stroking the pad of his finger against the inner walls and feeling their silkiness. He pulled it out slowly and pressed it back in a little faster until he was working his finger in and out of Stiles at a good pace. Once Stiles was loose enough he pressed his index finger in and slowly pushed them both in, the slide of lube slicking the way inside.

Carefully Derek scissored his fingers, pulling the tight ring of muscle apart over and over until it was completely relax and loose around his two fingers, allowing the third finger to press in beside them. Stiles had resorted to biting the edge of the pillow so he didn't make noise and Derek was nibbling on any available skin within reach of his mouth. His fingers slid smoothly in and out of Stiles' body and by now he was so achingly hard that his dick felt like it might burst at any contact at all. Stiles was still grinding against his leg and he could feel the sticky wetness of precum slicking every grind against his thigh.

"Stiles, condom?"

Stiles began reaching for the nightstand before his hand stilled and remained frozen in the air.

"Um, I d-don't have any. Is that a problem? I mean, I'm clean."

Derek frowned but simply pushed his fingers in until they were buried to the knuckle.

"Well, I can't catch diseases and I can smell that you're healthy. I guess we don't need one."

"Yeah, ok, that's fine. Just hurry up. I feel like I'm going to pop at any second." Stiles whined.

Derek grunted into his shoulder and finally pulled his fingers free. Stiles whined at the loss and felt achingly empty without Derek's fingers inside of him. He'd never felt this empty even when he'd managed to get three fingers in himself. Derek pushed Stiles over onto his stomach and retracted his arm from around his torso so he could lean up and over him. Quickly he removed his boxer briefs and was slightly surprised to see the dark stain of precum dampening the fabric. He tossed them onto the edge of the mattress and manhandled Stiles until his ass was up in the air and his torso was pressed against the mattress.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Derek said gruffly and grabbed the lube again.

Stiles heard the click of the lube being opened and felt his breathing speed. He was really doing this. He was really about to have sex with Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale was about to fuck him! Stiles really hoped he fucked him into the mattress because he wanted to feel it when he woke up later so he would know it wasn't just a really realistic dream.

There were slick sounds of lube being spread onto skin and Stiles wished his neck could twist farther than it did because he would _really_ like to see Derek stroking himself but as soon as hot flesh was pressed against his relaxed hole and a hand gripped his sides all other thoughts fled. There was a brief moment of pain as he was stretched beyond anything he'd ever done before but then the head of Derek's dick seemed to pop inside followed quickly by the rest of him until Derek laid balls deep inside of him.

Stiles groan deep and loud into the pillow as he felt every inch of Derek throbbing deep inside of him. His ass fluttered for a bit around him as he tried to adjust and he could hear Derek breathing hard above him.

"Derek, mph, move, _please_!" Stiles pleaded wantonly and pushed his hips back onto Derek's dick, wanting to feel the slide of him inside.

Derek gave a choked off groan and finally began pulling back until only the head remained before driving it back in, making Stiles reach out and brace his hands against the wall. Derek's hands gripped his hips tightly and Stiles could practically feel the bruises forming and wondered briefly if he had a serious masochistic streak he didn't know about before Derek was pushing in and wiping his mind free again.

Every slide of Derek's cock inside of him sent sparks of pleasure shooting through him and his own dick felt sorely neglected but he couldn't bring a hand down to jerk himself off in fear of being plowed into the wall. Derek suddenly pulled his hips up so he was resting completely on his knees and the angle was suddenly so much better. The head of Derek's dick drove in at a different angle and nailed a spot inside Stiles that made him scream into his pillow. There was an answering growl from Derek that would have undoubtedly been a roar in other, less quiet situations, and suddenly that was all Derek seemed to hit. Over and over bursts of pleasure and hot desire shot through Stiles until he was absolutely sobbing.

"D-Derek! Please! Need to cum!" he gasped out.

Derek's thrusts were becoming short and choppy and Stiles didn't doubt that he was as close as Stiles was. When Derek let go with one hand and wrapped it around Stiles dick that was all it took and Stiles' vision whited out as he came harder than he could ever remember. Derek stilled behind him and leaned over him, closing his mouth over Stiles' shoulder and biting hard into his skin as he came. Stiles could feel the flood of warmth inside of him and shuddered, feeling another pulse of pleasure shoot through him until he and Derek both collapsed in exhaustion and satisfaction.

Derek managed to pull them both onto their sides and they rode their post-orgasm highs until Derek softened and slipped out of him, cum trailing after him. Stiles groaned half in discomfort and half in arousal. He grimaced when he moved and felt as if he was gaping open.

"We're gonna need to shower."

"Later. Sleep now." Derek grumbled and entwined their legs.

"Post-sex cuddling, I am so down for that." Stiles mumbled around a yawn.

They both dropped off to sleep and didn't wake until Stiles annoying alarm blared from his clock at 7:30. Stiles groaned loudly and smacked the off button until the noise finally stopped. Derek grumbled against his back but didn't make any move to get up. Stiles made a sad attempt to get up before a flare of pain made him flop back onto the mattress.

"Oh yeah, that hurts."

"Hurts?" Derek mumbled against his back, his hand coming up to pet Stiles' side.

"It's a good hurt. I'm feeling thoroughly fucked." Stiles said happily.

They lay there for a bit longer, Derek falling asleep again, before there was a knock on Stiles door. Stiles flailed, nailing Derek in the face with his elbow while covering him with the sheet, before he managed to yank his plaid pajamas back on.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Stiles? You going to school any time soon?" his dad's voice filtered through the door.

"Um, I'm not really feeling good today. Can you call the school?"

There was some shuffling and Stiles prayed his dad wouldn't come in because there was no way he could explain this situation.

"Yeah I'll call the school." Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "I have today off so when you get around to getting out of bed invite Derek down too. I need to have a talk with him."

Stiles swore his heart stopped beating before it started beating double time, flushing his entire body in a cold sweat.

"Stiles you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah dad. Ok."

"Alright, see you later."

Stiles didn't relax until he heard his dad stomping down the stairs and then suddenly he had no bones in his body. He rolled onto his side and pressed his face into Derek's chest which was miraculously still there and not miles away having fled from the Sherriff.

"Uuunnngggg. Derek." He groaned and sighed when Derek's arm came up to wrap around him.

"Does that mean I can stay?"

"Fuck yeah you're staying! I'm not dealing with him alone, especially after he specifically asked for you. Oh Gaaaaaahhhhhhhdddddd. How did he even know?!" Stiles groaned loud and long against the skin of Derek's chest.

"We weren't exactly quiet."

Stiles took a second to appreciate Derek's chest and the way it rumbled when he talked before shrugging.

"I thought we were pretty quiet…kind of. Ok, probably not but it's the thought that counts."

"Obviously not."

"Shush! Let me believe that and have some very fabricated peace of mind so I can get at least another five hours of sleep before I wake up again."

They were silent for a while and just before Stiles fell asleep he smacked Derek lightly on the chest.

"You better not leave. I will hunt you down and force feed you wolfsbane. Or mountain ash. Or both."

"Ok, I won't. Shut up and go to sleep."

"Ok."

They were out in record time.

**A/N: Ok, so this fic was totally unplanned but I had great inspiration so…what the heck! Tada! I'm still working on my other fic 'It Isn't Just Insanity' and I **_**should**_** have been working on that instead of this but I'm a little lost on the next chapter for that so…yeah. **

**There will most likely be another chapter for this…scratch that, I'm definitely making another chapter for this but that's gonna be for another time that isn't ungodly hours of the morning.**

**Give me the feedback I need or I'll starve! Seriously though, me likey. ~hearts~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This took way longer to continue than I thought it would. I was concentrating on my other stories and sorta lost this one. Now I've found it again! Also, for some reason I make the silliest spelling mistakes so…forgive me? Maybe? **

**I don't cuss so the only way that I feel comfortable writing the words is to skip the vowel completely then go back and put it in. Sometimes I forget. I just feel like the story definitely needs it even if I don't say it. Blerb T^T. Also, I spell Sherriff weird but it's technically correct.**

**WARNING: Graphic pornographic descriptions of two males having wild, hot sex. **

**DISCLAIMER: Teen Wolf ain't mine.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

"I don't want to. There's no way you can make me! I can't face my father like this! I have hickeys and bruises and I'll be walking funny." Stiles groaned long and loud into his pillow after waking up for the second time that day to the sun high in the sky.

"If I have to do this you have to do this."

Stiles flipped his head around to glare at Derek, pouting. Derek was actually looking relatively calm for having just ravished the Sherriff's underage son in his own house and was then told they needed to have a talk. The only sign that he was nervous was the tightness in his lips and the tight clench of his fist against his side. Stiles stared at him for a while longer before sighing loudly and pressing his face firmly against Derek's chest.

"At least make this worth my while."

Derek's chest rumbled in question.

"Blow me in the shower?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch as if it was a far cry request.

"I can do that."

Stiles' groan of relief and anticipation was filthy and he immediately hopped up, sitting up quickly on the bed before his body reminded him what it'd been put through last night. He hissed and put a hand to his hip.

"Wow. That feels…good? Yeah, definitely a good feeling." He said and moved more slowly this time as he rose to his feet from the bed.

Derek's feet settled behind his but he was still sitting. Stiles felt Derek's hands grip his knees first then slowly trailed up his thighs to grip his hips, fitting his fingers into the purpling bruises where he'd gripped last night. Stiles heard a rumble of satisfaction before Derek's mouth pressed and sucked another mark into his left ass cheek. Stiles shivered, barely restraining a sigh of delight, and settled his hands on top of Derek's. The roughness of Derek's scruff dragged over his cheek before he drew back and his thumbs came down to spread him apart and give him a good view of the sensitive, well used pucker.

"You smell like me." Derek sighed with intense satisfaction. "I like the way you smell."

Stiles shuddered and arousal poured through him from just that.

"Y-yeah? Should I always smell like you?"

Derek's answering groan was more of a whimper before he shoved his face directly into the crease of Stiles' ass and flicked his tongue over the swollen hole over and over, making Stiles' knees tremble.

"Derek!" Stiles' voice was high and breathy as his dick filled fast. "My dad will hear. Shower. In the shower."

It took a bit, Derek greedily eating out his ass, before the words registered and Derek grumbled but finally drew his face away. Stiles trembled like a leaf in his hands but managed to stay upright.

"Want to sit you down just like this on my cock. Make you ride me." Derek growled, fingers tightening briefly before easing again.

Stiles muffled his moan by biting his bottom lip and only a strangled high pitch whimper made it out, he wasn't sure if that was any better though.

"Later. Definitely later…_if_ we survive the talk with my dad. Shower now, sex later. Hopefully."

That finally got them going and Derek stood up behind him, trailing his lips all the way up Stiles' back to his neck to give a brief nip before stepping away. Stiles took a shaky step towards his clothes drawers before looking back at Derek. He'd already gathered his clothes up from the bed and floor by the time Stiles managed to look and stood there staring at Stiles. Stiles couldn't help but let his eyes dart down and take in the sight of Derek's swollen, glistening red cock that stood proudly against his abdomen. Stiles bit his lip to keep any lewd sounds from escaping but felt his cock twitch and hot precum dew the tip and slide over the head. Derek's nostrils flared and his pupils blew even wider and Stiles had to quickly turn away before he jumped him right there.

Quickly he dug through his drawers and pulled a random shirt, pair of pants, and pair of underwear out and didn't even bother with closing them since it'd take too much time.

"Your dad's downstairs right now watching television."

Stiles just nodded in understanding and stared even more when Derek turned his back and exposed his ass to Stiles' greedy eyes. Stiles watched those ass cheeks as they flexed and moved and swore that one day he would thoroughly worship them as they so deserved to be.

They made it to the bathroom without so much as a peep from his dad and Stiles made sure to press the lock on the knob behind him before slumping against the door and giving Derek a dirty look. Derek's mouth pulled up in an amused smile before dropping his pile of clothes on the floor. Stiles did the same before he was launching himself at Derek. The soreness of last night didn't even register as he was hauled up by arms around his waist and a mouth opening beneath his.

Stiles ground his erection into Derek's firm abs and groaned when he felt Derek's dick rub in the cleft between his ass cheeks. The slickness of precum made every slide against his swollen, sensitive entrance feel like a shot of pure lust. The tease of penetration made arousal burst hot through his gut and he wanted nothing more than to push down until it was deep inside of him but if he did that it'd take even longer to get out of the bathroom.

Derek's mouth was so hot and his tongue was deft and slick against his. All these sensations made him feel like he was going to cum at any moment. He didn't want that, not just yet. He wanted to cum with Derek's lips wrapped around the head of his dick.

"Wait, wait! I'm gonna cum! Not yet, shower, shower!" Stiles pleaded in short gasps of sentences since full sentences were much too much work for his pleasure hazed mind.

Derek growled against his lips but finally let Stiles slide to the ground. Stiles took a step back and several calming breaths until the nearly overwhelming need to cum dissipated. Derek turned and wrenched the handle of Stiles' shower on to a reasonable temperature while Stiles flicked the switch that turned on the fan. It'd help mask any sounds they made, as would the splashing of water from the shower head.

Steam soon filled the bathroom before the fan whisked it away. Stiles was about to climb in himself but Derek simply took him around the waist again and hauled him in there along with himself. Stiles laughed, probably a little too loudly, before the spray of water wet his face and he had to shut his mouth and eyes. When he opened them again he groaned at the sight of a wet Derek. He didn't remember Derek ever looking so good while wet. Not after the pool incident or in the rain or that time in his loft fighting the alphas. Then again he'd always been too frantic and caught up in the danger to really _look _at him.

"You're so…mph!" Stiles used a sound effect with emphasis since there was no word to describe how delicious Derek looked at the moment.

"I'd have to agree."

Stiles laughed and slid his hands up Derek's water slicked chest, thumbing at his pebbled nipples and nearly whimpered in desire when Derek shivered beneath his touches.

"Fun then clean." Stiles said breathlessly.

"Yes." Derek agreed, his voice lust hoarse.

Stiles pressed his lithe body up against Derek's as soon as his feet touched the tub floor; his nipples brushing Derek's warm skin, making him shiver. He slid his arms around his neck and curled his fingers into Derek's wet hair. Stiles' legs parted to let one of Derek's between them, letting Stiles ride Derek's thigh. They kissed slowly, letting their lips slide together sensually with just the hint of tongue. As soon as it started to turn filthy Derek pulled back, leaving Stiles groaning his frustrations into Derek's neck.

Stiles licked and nipped at Derek's neck and shoulder while Derek picked up the shampoo and gathered a small palm full of the liquid before washing it into Stiles' short hair. Stiles concentrated on making as many marks as possible on Derek's skin before they healed. When Derek stepped back he whined and frowned at Derek who just smirked and aimed the shower head at Stiles' face.

Once Stiles was rinsed off Derek handed him the shampoo and Stiles immediately started washing his hair, loving the feel of Derek's hair gripped in his fist. The slippery bubbles slid down Derek's chest and Stiles leaned forward so that their bodies slid together. Derek tilted his head back to rinse the shampoo away while Stiles grabbed his body wash and poured it between their bodies.

"That feels so good." Stiles groaned and pressed his entire body against Derek's to rub the soap around.

Derek took the bottle and poured some into his palm and set the bottle back down, rubbing his hands together. Once there was a nice lather going he ran his hands down Stiles' arms and back up, over his shoulders and down his back. When he got to Stiles' ass he gently palmed the cheeks before spreading them, his fingers gently washing the sensitive skin between his cheeks. Stiles had to bite his bottom lip to keep from making noises that would undoubtedly echo against the tile. He clung to Derek's shoulders and continued sucking marks into Derek's skin to keep his mouth busy.

Derek's fingers pressed against the rim of Stiles' hole, testing the tightness of it before slipping one slippery fingertip inside. Stiles jolted and muffled a moan into the crease of Derek's neck and shoulder.

"I have to get the cum out of you from last night." Derek mumbled into his neck as his fingers started spreading him open.

"It's fine, it'll come out eventually. You can just leave it." Stiles gasped.

Derek pulled back and Stiles tried to hold on but Derek was still a stupidly strong supernatural creature and was able to extricate himself from Stiles' grip.

"No! Come back!" Stiles whined before Derek got on his knees in front of him. "Oh, nevermind. You keep doin' what you're doin'."

Derek just rolled his eyes but there was definitely a small amused smile on his lips before they were pressed gently against the head of Stiles' dick.

"Holy Hell, that's, yeah, good." Stiles gasped nonsensically.

Derek pressed the flat of his tongue against the side of Stiles' dick, drawing it up until he reached the tip and sucked in the entire head in one quick motion. Stiles was left gaping like a fish as he tried to breathe through the intense sensation of Derek's hot mouth around his incredibly sensitive dick. Derek's fingers went back to pushing and spreading inside of him and Stiles knew it'd only take a few more good sucks before he'd be cumming.

By the time that Derek had two fingers three knuckles deep Stiles was a panting, thrashing mess as he held onto Derek's shoulders for support. Derek started sucking and bobbing his head and, just like he'd predicted, not ten seconds later he was cumming hot and intense down Derek's throat. Derek sucked every last bit out of him until he was oversensitive and gently batted as his head until he let go.

"We…have to do that again…in a bed." Stiles panted while Derek stood up and started jerking his cock with a tight, punishing fist.

Stiles would have tried to help but really, he was way too out of it to be of any help whatsoever so he just stood there and waited, watching, until Derek came hard across his stomach and chest. Stiles lifted one lazy hand and smeared the jizz across his skin, feeling the tackiness as it stuck to his skin. Derek groaned and leaned into him, nuzzling his neck.

"Definitely on a bed next time." Derek growled after a minute.

"Yup. Now time to wash off for real and go face the music."

"Just water. Don't use the soap."

"Ew, why? I don't want to walk around all sticky and gross with your werewolf jizz all over…oh wait, it's that werewolf thing where I should always smell like you, huh?" Derek pulled back from his neck and made a face that wasn't quite embarrassment but wasn't quite _not_ embarrassment either. Whatever, Derek's expressions are weird. "I'm totally fine with that, as long as it doesn't involve me sticking to my clothes and is _just_ the scent of you."

"Stiles." Derek grumbled, and, yeah, that was definitely embarrassment.

Stiles smiled widely before pecking him quick on the lips. "Totally fine with me Sourwolf. Let me rinse off and then let's get out. I'm turning into a prune."

That seemed to appease Derek because he stepped out of the stream of cooling water and simply nuzzled against Stiles' back until the sticky jizz had been washed off of his skin but the scent remained, well, according to Derek it remained since Stiles couldn't smell it any more.

They turned off the water and got out about half an hour after they'd gotten in and Stiles was actually a little surprised when Derek told him that his dad was still downstairs watching whatever game was on and wasn't lurking outside of the bathroom in wait for them to get out. They took their time getting dressed, pausing every other move to kiss or touch one another. It took another few minutes of mental prepping for them to actually leave the safety of the bathroom. Finally they made their way down the stairs, Stiles one step in front of Derek but holding onto his index finger with his pinky.

Papa Stilinski had evidently heard them making their way down because he was at the bottom of the stairs when they finally got there. There was a long, awkward pause where everyone stilled, no one moving except for Papa Stilinski who was looking over them with a stern, judgmental look. His eyes flicked back and forth between Stiles' defiant gaze and Derek's slightly sheepish but still firm one. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied with what he saw because he sighed once before giving Stiles a small smile.

"I hope you know what you're getting into, son." He said but now he was looking at Derek and gave him a firm clap on the shoulder. "Just letting you know now, I own multiple firearms and know how to use each one."

"Oh my, dad!" Stiles groaned loudly while Derek frowned and nodded his head furiously.

"Yes sir, I'll try not to give you any reason to use them but if I do you won't have to go far to find me."

Stiles stared at Derek, his mouth hanging open a bit. "You smooth motherfuuuu….french toast. Mother of French toast because I am starving! Are you starving Derek? Because I could sure eat a whole plate of French toast." Stiles started shuffling away from the two of them who stared at him with identical looks of both fondness and exasperation.

Stiles laughed awkwardly until he reached the kitchen door and darted into the safety of the other room. There were actually a stack of pancakes sitting by the stove, not French toast, but whatever, Stiles was fine with anything and got out a couple of plates. He'd served himself three and Derek four before Derek walked into the kitchen and pressed himself against Stiles' back.

"Was your talk with my dad any less awkward than mine exit?"

"Not even a little bit. He wanted to know what I was doing here and why I didn't use the front door. He says that if he catches me sneaking in or out again he'll shoot me in the foot so I'd better use the front door at all times."

"Haven't I been telling you that from day one? Even before the whole feelings thing, which, by the way, I have no idea when that started." Stiles moved the both of them over to the table to start eating while he talked. "I mean, I've always found you attractive in that kind of unavailable way but I thought you always just kind of, I don't know, tolerated me."

"Stiles, I _do_ tolerate you, but it's more than that. You're…obnoxious." Stiles shot him a glare that he ignored. "It's because you're obnoxious that I like you. I can't ignore you like I ignore everything else."

"I knew you ignored everything else! I knew it! You're such an ass." Stiles interrupted with a laugh.

Derek rolled his eyes and went about stuffing his face with pancakes before he could say anything really embarrassing about his mooshy, hard to ignore feelings that he had for Stiles. Stiles was blessedly silent for once while he was eating but by the time he stuffed the last bite into his mouth he looked ready to burst with curiosity.

Derek groaned before he sighed. "Ok, what is it?"

"We never found out what was in my room. Did you tell my dad about that? Since he knows about the supernatural stuff he could be a big help with figuring out what it was. He's a crazy good detective even if he has been off his game a bit lately."

"Hey! I heard that Stiles! I am not off my game, I have _you_ to look after. You're like a giant four year old, always getting into trouble whenever I turn my back for two seconds." His dad shouted from the other room.

Derek pressed his lips together to keep his smirk in but Stiles glared at him anyways since it was obvious he was totally laughing at him.

"Oh shut up." He said and stuck his tongue out like a real four year old before gathering up their empty plates and setting them in the sink to do later.

Derek followed him out when he left the kitchen and started heading back upstairs since being in the same room with Derek and his dad seemed like it was testing fate a little too much at this point. As they passed the living room his dad called out to them one last time.

"Leave the door open and absolutely no hanky-panky while I'm around. You hear me Stiles?!" he yelled.

Stiles groaned long and loud as he stomped up the stairs. Once he got to his bedroom he was tempted to slam his door shut but stopped it an inch before the door hit the frame. He stood there glaring at the door, feeling his face flush hot in embarrassment until Derek grabbed one arm and pulled him over to the bed. He sat down in a huff and leaned into Derek.

"My dad is just so…urgh." He growled as he frowned at the floor.

"He's your dad and he's doing what he thinks is best for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I just wish he'd do it in a less embarrassing manner."

"He did say not to do it around him. That just means we can do it while he's _not_ around. He gave you permission."

Stiles looked up at Derek and gave a small smile. "I guess it's a good thing he works most nights lately then. Though I don't like it when he works nights because bad things always seem to happen at night and I don't want him getting h…"

Stiles froze midsentence as he stared at his closet. The door was slightly ajar, leaving about five inches of space exposing the darkness inside of the closet. Just inside of the closet, skirting around the edge of darkness was a little face staring at them from where they sat on the bed. Derek shifted beside him but Stiles didn't look away from that tiny face staring at them.

"Derek, we have company. Don't freak out, it doesn't look hostile. If it turns out to be hostile and jumps us, then you have permission to maul but at the moment it's just staring at us." Stiles said quickly as he gestured with his head to the closet door.

A low rumbling started from Derek's chest and Stiles quickly smacked his chest to quiet it. The little face continued to just stare at them until Stiles lifted his head off of Derek's shoulder and started moving off of the bed and it darted back a little, concealed completely in the darkness.

"Hey, no, no, we won't hurt you. We just want to talk. If you don't hurt us we don't hurt you unless you do it on accident and then we would understand. Wouldn't we Derek?" Stiles spoke quickly as he continued crawling off of the bed and onto the floor. "Look, we just need to know that you're not going to hurt us. You don't have to come out if you don't want to but if you don't tell us then we'll think that you're hear for nefarious purposes and this guy won't stop growling and will probably end up chasing you all over the house until he catches you, so, please, for your sake and my father's sake, since he really doesn't need to be traumatized by a rampaging werewolf, come out and say hello. It is my room you're staying in anyways, it's only polite to introduce yourself."

"He's annoying!" a small, child-like voice came from the closet followed by a shushing noise.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I talk too much and don't really stop until given a very good reason to."

The small voice returned to the doorway followed by one, two, three, four others. Five little faces all peering at him from the darkness of his closet. Stiles gave a small wave and turned to gesture at Derek who was glaring at them intensely with a deep frown.

"So, uh, that's Derek, the overprotective werewolf who happens to be my boyfriend and I'm Stiles." He says, turning back to them. "Who are you? Or, really, what are you?"

The faces draw back for a few seconds before a small creature scuttled out of the darkness and into the full daylight. The creature looked like a combination between a plant and a fairy. Its skin was a deep, rich brown like bark and it's eyes were a vivid yellow. The hair on its head was grassy green and stuck in all directions. It wore leaves as clothes and was clearly male from the way it both dressed and looked.

"We didn't mean to intrude on you last night. Our visit was…unexpected. We were chased out of our old dwelling and then chased across town. We just needed someplace to hide until it was safe but then your…boyfriend showed up."

The creature's voice was high pitched but still had the tone of a male. The one that had spoken before sounded like a female child's version of his. Stiles sat down crosslegged a couple feet from the creature.

"Alright. That's totally fine. I just need to know what you are though. You don't have to give me any names if you don't want to but I need to know what's staying here so that I can tell all the werewolves that come sniffing here that you're not a threat."

The creature looked back towards the other faces peering out of the closet before nodding. "We are simple _Uruisg_. We are also known as _Urisk_ or _Brownies_. People often mistakes us for _Hobgoblins_ or _Hobs_ but I can assure you we are not that vulgar or disgusting as those things." He says with contempt.

"Huh." Stiles stares at the Brownie with something close to awe. "Well, I'm thoroughly impressed right now with the sheer fact that you exist. Just to be clear, you guys don't intend to harm me or anyone else, do you?"

The Brownie quickly shook his little head. "No, we just need a place to stay until we find another dwelling."

Stiles nodded before twisting around to look at Derek. "You don't care if they stay here, right? They don't mean me or my dad harm and it'd just be cruel to turn them away."

Derek frowned and glared at the tiny creature before looking at Stiles. "I don't want them in your room. If they're the ones that I tracked here then that means they've been here since last night."

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah? So? It's not like they did anything last night either? I mean, we're both still fine and dandy."

"No, Stiles. I mean that they've been here for _last night_." He says with emphasis.

Stiles frowns before understanding dawns on his face. "Oh. _Oh._ Oh… oh my." He turns back to the Brownie with a red face. "I, uh…don't suppose that you were all asleep last night, were you?"

The Brownie looks at him with a smug face. "The children were definitely asleep, I assure you."

Stiles groans and covers his face with his hands. "That's kind of really embarrassing."

"Not to worry, we've seen much worse in our time. There is nothing to be ashamed of Human Named Stiles."

"Just Stiles is fine. Um, you guys might want to move into the attic instead of staying in my closet. That's just…oh gawd…that's so embarrassing." Stiles groans and he swears that he hears Derek snicker behind him even though his face is blank by the time he whips his head around to glare at him.

"If it means a safe place for my family and me to stay then we'll gladly move to the attic." The Brownie assures him and starts to retreat towards the closet again.

"Do you guys need anything? I don't really know what's in that closet since I randomly stuff things in there but do you all need food or something? Blankets? Water?" Stiles asks, gesturing with his hands since this is kind of out of his depths of knowledge.

"Honey!"

"Cream!"

Two small voices shout from the closet before there's another shushing sound, more violent than the one from before.

"I can totally get those things if you wanted. I'll have to tell my dad you guys are here so he doesn't start questioning where our stuff is going. Is that ok?"

The Brownie stares at him for a bit as if judging his answer carefully before nodding his head. "I hope that the threat made about guns earlier is specifically for the werewolf and not for anyone else, correct?"

Stiles lets out a startled laugh before breaking down into giggles. "Yeah, that was made for that guy only. You don't have to worry about a thing. As long as you don't try to hurt any of us we're actually pretty friendly."

The Brownie gives a small, mischievous grin before nodding. "We are peaceful creatures and simply wish for a home. We'll stay in the attic to lessen our invasion unless we need food or drink. I hope that is acceptable."

"Yeah, dude, no, that's fine. I mean, if you wanted you can go anywhere in the house as long as you don't disturb us. Like, no creepin' in our bedrooms while…things are going on or if we're sleeping. If you want we'll totally leave you alone but if you wanted my dad would probably love someone to talk to or just watch a game with."

The Brownie nods slowly. "I'll talk with my wife and children and you should talk with your father since you are making decisions for him without his knowledge. If he does not feel like our presence is welcome then we will leave."

Stiles nods vigorously. "Totally acceptable. I'll go talk to him while you all talk about it and we'll see about that honey and cream!"

A tiny squeal of excitement came from the closet that made Stiles smile before he stood up and grabbed Derek's hand and ran out the door.

"Hey dad!" he called.

"What? Do you need to yell? Just wait until you're all the way down here to talk, Stiles!" his dad scolds from his seat on the couch.

"We have a family of Brownies wanting to live in our attic and all they'd need is honey and cream to keep them from starving. Can they stay? It'd be kind of rude to kick them out when something just forced them out of their old house and now they're in this new environment and they have no idea when they'll be safe and they have three kids that sound absolutely adorable even though I haven't actually gotten to see them yet. They said they won't disturb us if we don't want to be disturbed but I figured you'd like someone to talk to or watch a game with since I'm really not into hockey or baseball or football but you are and I feel kind of bad about that."

"Stiles!" his dad held up a hand to stop his rampage of words. There was a beat of silence before Papa Stilinski spoke again. "Let me get this straight. There's a family of Brownies that want to live in our attic." Stiles nods vigorously. "They won't cause problems will they? Aren't they really mischievous creatures? Don't they like to pull pranks and stuff?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, those are pixies. Brownies, well, what I've read of them, are usually helpers around households who do chores and can create really cool gifts and are usually prideful creatures but the ones upstairs are actually very humble and they just really want a safe place to stay for a while. I don't see anything wrong with that! They said they'd leave us alone if we don't want them around but I'm fine with them around as long as they don't, like, watch me sleep or something. That'd be a little weird."

Papa Stilinski help up his hand again and Stiles clamped his mouth shut. "Ok, ok, that's fine. I understand. Look, they can stay in the attic as long as they don't make a mess. I don't want to go up there one day and see that they made a nest out of all those files I have up there or took apart something with stuffing in it and threw it everywhere."

"Oh come on! That was _one_ time and I cleaned it all up!" Stiles groaned.

Derek snorted behind him and Stiles didn't even look back at him, he simply whacked him with the back of his hand but kept his pleading face turned towards his dad. After a bit of silence and thinking on Papa Stilinski's part he finally sighed and waved his hand at him.

"Fine, fine. They can live in the attic but you're taking care of whatever they need. You're buying them cream and honey with your own money and if they need anything they go to you. They're free to hang around where ever they want in the house as long as they clean up after themselves and don't make a nuisance out of themselves like _someone_ in this house."

Stiles pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Thanks dad, I swear I'll take care of everything."

Stiles started running back up the stairs before his dad could even think about taking back his permission. When he got to his room he slowed down and took a few deep breaths so he wouldn't scare the Brownies with his flurry of movement. When he stepped into his room all of the Brownies had left his closet and were standing a foot away from the closet door. There was the Papa Brownie, Mama Brownie, and three little Brownies, a girl and a boy of roughly the same age, and a baby that Mama Brownie was carrying in her tiny arms. Mama Brownie was glaring at Stiles suspiciously while the two little Brownies were grinning up at him with wide smiles filled with little brown teeth. They were adorable.

"You guys can stay as long as you want."

"We heard and we thank you. Thank your father for us as well." Papa Brownie said.

"You can thank him yourself since he'll definitely want to meet all of you sooner or later. He may sound all rough and tough but he's a huge softy, especially when he knows that you have a baby. He's such a sucker for babies. Do you want me to show you the attic?"

Papa Brownie shook his head. "We already know the layout of your house, thank you though."

"No problem." Stiles nodded as the Brownies made their way towards the bedroom door.

Stiles didn't follow them out but did wait until they were out of sight before he collapsed onto the bed beside Derek.

"This has been an eventful day and it's not even two yet."

"You'll have to tell Scott and the others so they know what to expect the next time they come over."

Stiles blew out a breath. "Yeah. I'm sure Scott will be thrilled but I wonder what Isaac's going to say. He's not a fan of anything new."

Derek shrugged and lay beside Stiles, their arms brushing. "He'll just have to get over it."

"Yep." Stiles said, popping on the p.

"You know, if they could hear the conversation downstairs just now then they'll hear whenever we do the 'hanky-panky'." Derek said.

Stiles groaned. "Don't remind me. It's embarrassing enough that they heard last night. I don't want to think about the future. We're going to have to start doing this at your place. I've got my dad and now a family of Brownies here. I'm not really into exhibitionism. As far as I know anyway."

"No, you're not. Neither am I."

"Oh, well, thank you for clearing that up." Stiles said with a smile and leaned towards Derek.

"Stiles! That door better be open!" Papa Stilinski yelled from downstairs.

Stiles simply laughed and kissed Derek anyway.

**A/N: Ok, well, that was ridiculously cheesy. Like, it should be called, 'Mozzarella With A Side of Provolone Please' instead, holy Hell. This is one of those fics where I'm like BAM! YOU'RE GAY! Oops. I also went on about the Brownies for longer than I'd intended and it ended up sounding kind of dumb but I didn't really wanna change it cuz it was going in a nice direction. **

**This is definitely the last chapter for this one since it wasn't even supposed to be two chapters in the first place. I keep on putting more story into my fics than I mean to. I just want porn! Why can I not simply have porn?! It's just **_**gotta**_** have story, don't it? Oh well, whatever. **

**I'm working on another work either called 'In House Housekeeping' or simply 'Housekeeping'. I can't decide yet. So, stay tuned for that one! ~hearts~**


End file.
